Biomedical Informatics Training at Stanford 7. Project Summary/Abstract: The opportunities for creating new methods to advance biomedical discovery are unprecedented. Since 1982, the Stanford Biomedical Informatics (BMI) training program has granted PhD and MS degrees to students with intensive training that prepares them for careers in research. It now benefits from the creation of a new Department of Biomedical Data Science at Stanford, for which it will be the primary graduate training program. The formal BMI curriculum consists of (1) Core BMI, (2) Computer Science, Statistics, Mathematics and Engineering, (3) Ethical, Social, Legal Implications of technology, and (4) Domain biology or medicine. The curriculum is appropriate for research training in Translational Bioinformatics (TB, including environmental exposure informatics), Health care/clinical informatics (HC), and Clinical Research Informatics (CR). Stanford's research milieu provides outstanding opportunities for informatics research. We are in the 32nd year as an NLM-supported training program, with approximately 80 current students (33 PhD, 12 research MS, 28 Co-terminal MS, and 12 Professional (distance) MS). We have produced 150 PhD graduates and 75 MS research graduates, more than 50% of whom have been NLM-supported. In this proposal, we request annual support for training 11 pre-doctoral candidates (including two environmental exposure informatics slots), 6 postdoctoral candidates, and 4 short-term diversity. We receive more than 200 applicants per year for our PhD and MS program. We are evolving our curriculum to respond to new opportunities in big data, statistics and machine learning, and are focusing increasingly on individual advising and career mentorship as the diversity of opportunities for our graduates explodes. The BMI program will continue to produce leaders in academic and industrial biomedical informatics, and will prepare them to conduct biomedical informatics research that advances human health.